Valentines
by YouCantSeeMe.x
Summary: Requested by Baybeetymz.   Mike Mizanin only wants to spend Valentines with one girl. Too bad she's already got a date for it... Miz/Layla oneshot.


Mike Mizanin walked backstage laughing with his NXT rookie Alex Riley. They had just finished taping the show and Alex and beat Kaval in a match leaving Michelle McCool and Lela in a pretty bad mood. Laycool walked past with Kaval glaring at Mike and Alex.

"You are so rude!" Michelle glared at Mike who shrugged. He wasn't really too bothered about Michelle. She kind of annoyed him to be honest. The only thing Mike did care about was if he had upset Layla. He had always really had a soft spot for her.

"Look, Michelle. Go to the locker room and calm down. It was all scripted anyway so you knew it was going to happen," Mike pulled a face as Michelle huffed and walked off in a mood. Layla stood stroking Kaval's head making sure he was okay. Mike glared at Kaval. He didn't know if anything was going between Kaval and Layla but he wished there wasn't. He couldn't bare the thought of Layla being with someone other than himself. Kaval said something to Layla before walking off, causing her to giggle. Layla smiled at Mike.

"I'm sorry about Michelle. She gets really into things and she's kind of in a mood today seeing as though its Valentines Day and Mark isn't here," Layla rubbed Mike on the shoulder causing him to grin. Alex had gone off to talk to Mike McGulicutty.

"Ah. Yes, Valentines Day. What are you doing for it?" Mike asked Layla casually as they leant against the wall of the corridor. Layla smiled sheepishly at Mike.

"Kaval just asked me out for dinner so i'm going out with him. What are you doing for it?" Layla asked. Mike sighed. He didn't have anything to do. Maryse had dumped him because she knew how he felt about Layla so now he had nobody to spend today with and the girl he wanted to spend it with was going out with a deep voiced midget.

"Nothing. I'll probably just have a beer in my hotel room or something," Mike shrugged. Layla patted him on the chest.

"I better get going. I need to get back to the hotel and get ready to go out. Have a nice night Mike," Layla gave Mike a swift kiss on the cheek and sauntered off out of sight. Mike closed his eyes and sighed. Why did he have to feel this way about her? He had never felt like this about any other girl before. Usually he could get any girl he wanted but not Layla. He had Layla had both been friends since the moment they debuted together. In fact, they were best friends. Layla would tell Mike all her problems and he would just sit and listen. If only he could spend the night with her then it would all be perfect.

* * *

Mike sat in his hotel room drinking a beer with his good friend Cody Rhodes. Cody didn't have a date for Valentines either so he'd called round to see if Mike wanted to have a beer and celebrate being single. Mike obviously hadn't refused. Cody leant back on the sofa and smirked.

"Being single is better than all been cooped up in a relationship though. I mean, look at how many girls is out there. When you're tied down with one of them you cant really look at another girl without shit kicking off. Single life all the way for me, dude," Cody said taking a swig of his beer. Mike shook his head.

"What happens though Cody when you find that one girl who you're meant to be with?" Mike sighed, obviously thinking of Layla.

"I haven't found her yet bud. Why? Have you found your girl?" Cody chuckled slamming his bottle down on the little table. Mike shrugged.

"I dunno man. Layla is gorgeous and we get along so well but I don't think she even looks at me in that kind of way and it depresses me. It really does. I'm The Miz, I can get any girl I want but not her. I have a ton of girls chasing me but I don't want them. I want Layla."

"Layla is pretty gorgeous. She has that killer amazing British accent and she has a nice ass too," Cody smirked as Mike punched him hard on the arm.

"Dude, I cant have a serious conversation about girls when you're around. What happened to you chasing after Tiffany?"

"I'm working on that one. Anyway, as brilliant as this conversation is i'm going to get going. I feel like having an early night. Valentines day makes me feel sick," Cody said his goodbye to Mike and opened the door to see Layla stood there crying. "Err. Layla. Are you okay?" Cody asked her as he noticed her crying. Mike shot up and walked over to the door and saw tears streaming down Layla's face. He automatically pulled her into him as Cody left the room. Mike made his way over to the sofa with Layla in his arms. Mike stroked her hair as she cried into his chest. It was really killing him to see her crying like this. He needed to find out what had happened. Obviously, something had happened to really upset her.

"Layla, what happened?" Mike asked quietly. Layla mumbled something into Mike's chest.

"Kaval stood me up. He never showed up at the place where he said we were meeting. I was sat there for over an hour waiting for him. I feel like such a fool," Layla cried in her thick British accent. Mike growled. How could Kaval do something like that to a beautiful girl like Layla.

"He's a piece of shit then. Forget about it. Look, you are the most beautiful, amazing girl that I have ever met. You are so fucking special its not even funny. Kaval is a jerk and the sooner you realise that the better!" Mike said angrily. He wasn't angry with Layla he was angry with Kaval. If he had it his way he would go and punch the guys lights out but he needed to be here to comfort Layla.

"Thank you Mike. Thank you for being there for me all the time. Thank you for just being.. you," Layla smiled as she looked up at Mike. She'd never really noticed before but he really was a handsome guy. When they had first met she had fancied him so much but as they grew to be friends that changed.

"I'm always here for you Layla.. No matter what the time," Mike smiled at her as she stroked his cheek.

"I don't know why you don't have a girlfriend. You are amazing," Layla said looking straight into Mike's eyes. Before she knew what she was doing she was kissing him and didn't want to pull away. Mike pulled away and looked curiously at Layla.

"Are you sure you wanted to do that?" Mike asked grinning. He was glad she didn't but he didn't want her to do anything she wasn't comfortable with.

"Yes. Now shut up because I want to kiss you again then we're going to spend the rest of the night together and watch some soppy girly movie, okay?" Layla ordered giggling at the expression on Mike's face.

"Yes dear," Mike pulled Layla into him as they kissed again. Looks like Mike had finally got to spend Valentines with the girl he wanted.

* * *

**A/N**

_I hope you like it :) _

_Im sorry if its rubbish._

_REVIEW!_


End file.
